Pokemon Go!
by J Ken
Summary: The Pokemon World is encountered with the new adventure begun by Golen a strong minded 13-year old from Aspertia City, who looks to not only win the Unova League but defeat the Unova region's Legendary Trainer. Over the course of his journeys Golen encounters many faces both new and old and even ends up in a world threatening conflict against Team Plasma's successors Team Dogma.


Pokémon Go!

Chapter 1: My Name is Golen!

Introduction: Pocket Monsters, more commonly known as Pokémon. There are Hundreds of these powerful creatures, all varying in shapes and sizes. Over the years many powerful trainers have emerged and kept the balance of peace in the world. But this story isn't about them. This new story takes place 20 after Team Plasma plans to manipulate the Legendary Dragons were foiled by Black and White. Now watch as we unravel the mysteries of Pokemon and follow the journey of this special young man from Aspertia City.

"Hey wake up!" shouts the angry red head blue eyed lady. She was wearing a casual attire consisting of a designed white top and black pants. Her

beauty was matched only by her aggressive persona. "What?" said the sleepy black haired boy, his gold eyes where barely open"Hey Golen! Have you

already forgotten what today is?" she screams. "It's June 13th why are you asking?" says Golen barely awake. "Today is the day you start your

journey Golen." Said an old lady in a calm sweet voice. Her hair was a grayish black and her eyes were a pale green. Her attire consisted of a cream

robe and white pants. "Amy you really need to stop being so harsh to your brother." Said the old lady. "But Grandma Emma, you know how careless he

is. If I didn't wake him up he wouldn't have gotten his starter Pokemon." said Amy. "So what?" said Golen. "What do you mean so what?" Amy angrily

replies. "Obtaining a starter Pokémon from the regional Professor is just one of the ways for a trainer to begin their journey. Even if I missed out today

I'd begin my journey whether I had a Pokémon or not. "You little dork! Don't try to act like a rebel!" said Amy. "What?" replied the annoyed Golen.

"Both of you stop this." said Emma with an intimidating tone. "Golen, Amy this is the last day you two will see each other in a while so can you try to

get along better?" asked Emma. "Sure?" replied Golen and Amy both slightly intimidated by their Grandma's shift in tone. "Alright you better hurry up

and get ready." Amy told Golen as both her and Emma walked out of Golen's room. "Today is really the day." said Golen as he got changed into his

journey attire. His new attire had consisted of a zipped up short sleeved dark red hooded jacket with a white undershirt along with black cargo pants.

He also sported black and white gloves, a golden necklace and red striped low black sneaker . "Time to get this journey started." Golen confidently

stated. "Hey dweeb! Instead of accessorizing yourself, how about you come down here and eat your breakfast." Amy shouted. "She really is annoying"

Golen thought under his breath as he walked out his room and headed to the kitchen. "I'm here" Golen replied. "Took you long enough." said Amy. "If

you want to be energized you should hurry up and eat dear." said Emma. "Yeah I got it." replied Golen as he began to eat. After breakfast Golen

prepared his dark red backpack as he began to leave. "Golen hold up." said Amy. As Golen turns around he sees both Amy and Grandma. "Amy,

Grandma!" Golen replied as he looked back at them. "Thinking about leaving without a proper goodbye?" said Emma. "Sorry I'm not to good at things

like that." replied Golen. "Always acting like a tough guy even now. You never change." said Amy in a slightly saddened tone. "It's what I do best" said

Golen trying to ease his sister. "Alright but remember not to cry whenever you don't catch a Pokémon and also you throw the Pokéball to catch the

Pokémon and also don't forget..." "I get it Amy" said Golen as he interrupted her lecture. "Okay, don't mess up out there little bro." she said still slightly

depressed. "Yeah I got it." replied Golen ."Golen do your best." said Emma. "I understand thanks Grandma. I'll be sure to come back after I become the

best trainer in the Unova region." Golen confidently states as he leaves. "He might be an idiot but I'm gonna miss him" says Amy. "Yeah, if he sets out

then I'm sure he'll meet up with them again." replied Emma as they saw Golen walk off.

"To start my journey I have to go over to Professor Juniper. I remember that her office is a few blocks west from my house." said Golen as he begins to

walk. "The regional starters involve Snivy a Grass-type, Tepig a Fire-type and Oshawott a Water-type. They all sound like whimps to me honestly. But I

guess I have to pick one of them anyway. *sighs* Maybe they won't be as bad as I think." said Golen as he continued walking. As he continued to walk

he arrived at Professor Juniper's Aspertia City office. "This is the place." says Golen as he opened the door. "Hey is Professor Juniper here." he shouts.

As he looked in he saw three people. The first was a blue haired young man. His eyes were a dark blue color and his attire consisted of a purple blazer

with a black undershirt, dark grey pants and black, white bottomed shoes. He also sported multiple accessories including a silver pendant and 3 black

rings. The second person was a beautiful green haired young girl. Her eyes were a dark brown color and her hair was tied in a ponytail and her attired

consisted of a light pink sleeveless blouse with a short black skirt and long black boots. Her accessories consisted of a white scarf, light silver bracelets

and two pink clips in her hair. The final one was a the only of the faces that Golen recognized. The third figure was a tall woman, with light brown hair

and light green eyes. Her attire consisted of a white lab coat with a white undershirt and a green skirt. Golen recognized her as Professor Juniper the

famous researcher. "Hello. You must be Golen, Ms. Emma's grandson." said Professor Juniper. "Yeah and you must be Professor Juniper but who are

those guys?" Golen asks while pointing at a young man with blue hair and a young girl with green hair. "These are you fellow beginning trainers. His

name is Kyoya and her name is Carly." replied Professor Juniper. "It's nice to meet you." replied Carly with a eager tone. "Yeah you too." Golen replied

as he then looked over to Kyoya who glared back at him. "Hey I'm Golen" he replied. "Whatever" Kyoya replied barely acknowledging Golen's

kindness."What!?" Golen retorted. "Don't mind him. This is the beginning of our journeys we should be enjoying it." said Carly trying to prevent any

further trouble between Golen and Kyoya. "Everyone it's time for you all to take your starter Pokémon." called out Professor Juniper. "It's finally time"

Golen thought in his head. "Alright come on out!" Professor Juniper screams as she throws three Pokéballs. Out of the Pokéballs emerge a Snivy, a

Tepig and a Oshawott. "These are the starter Pokémon huh? Golen said. "Anyone of them could prove to be a reliable partner." Kyoya calmly stated.

"Wow they are all so cute!" Carly said while admiring the three starters. "Carly, your the first one up." said Professor Juniper. Carly begins to think

about who to choose. "They are too cute." said Carly while admiring each of them. After carefully analyzing each of them Carly came to a decision. "I've

made my choice. Tepig let's begin our journey together." she said with a joyful tone. "Tepig!" Tepig shouts as it jumps to Carly. "This is going to be a

fun journey." Carly said while laughing. "Golen you're up." Professor Juniper called. "I'm sorry Professor but I have to decline your offer." Golen calmly

stated. "What? But how do you pan to start your journey without a Pokémon asked Professor Juniper. "I just wanted to catch a Pokémon on my own

without having to rely on you to give me one." Golen replied. "Well I understand Golen. But if you ever change your mind you will be free to take one of

these starters." said Professor Juniper. "Okay I'll be sure to come back when I do catch a Pokémon" Golen happily replied. "Well not all of you have

Pokémon but here." Professor Juniper stated as she gave Golen, Kyoya and Carly 5 Pokéballs. "With these you will be able to gather your own group

friends." she added along. "Thanks Professor" said both Carly and Golen in joy. "Professor I'd like to pick my starter Pokémon now." Kyoya calmly

replied. "I wonder who he's gonna choose." Golen thought in his head. Kyoya walks over to Snivy and Oshawott and begins to observe both of them.

"Oshawott and Snivy are both reliable Pokémon. But I've already decided who I want." Kyoya stated. "Who is it?" Golen impatiently thought. Both

Oshawott and Snivy calmly looked at Kyoya who finally was going to make his decision. "Oshawott today is the day that we begin our path to the

Championship." Kyoya confidently replies. "Oshawott" Oshawott says almost expecting itself to be the one chosen. Snivy looks on slightly annoyed with

the decision but instead chooses to go to sleep as Kyoya recalled Oshawott. "He chose Oshawott huh?" Golen eagerly states. "Also here are all your

Pokédexs." Professor Juniper calls out as she hands one out to each of the three new trainers. "I'm sure you will all achieve your dreams and make

your families proud." said Professor Juniper confident in their potential. "Yeah" reply all three of the new trainers. As they all depart Golen comes up to

Kyoya. "What do you want?" asked Kyoya barely interested in talking to Golen. "I want to battle you." replied Golen. "Why would I battle someone like

you who has no Pokémon?" asked Kyoya. "Don't you want to prove yourself as a Trainer?" asked Golen. "I can't prove myself against someone who I

have nothing to prove too." replied Kyoya. "What?" said a furious Golen. "If you really want to battle then I'll meet you in Floccessy Town in 10 days."

said Kyoya while walking away. "10 days huh? This is going to be an interesting battle for sure." said Golen overjoyed at this new development.

Conclusion: Golen's journey has already begun and he finds himself with a new Rival. What kind of Pokémon and battles await him?

Major Events (6/13/13): Golen begins his Pokemon journey but refuses to choose a starter Pokemon.

Golen meets Carly and Kyoya who choose Tepig and Oshawott as their starters respectively.


End file.
